Hide and seek
by Celestial Blood
Summary: Demons from an underground society kidnap Mokuba so they could use him as a sacrifice to bring back the king of demons.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Hide and seek**

**Summary: Demons from an underground society kidnap Mokuba so they could use him as a sacrifice to bring back the king of demons.**

۞

**Mokuba's POV**

My heart is beating rapidly. My eyes are closed but I know a little about my area. I'm in a small location, greenish brown leaves surround me. My two feet are up to my chest while both my arms are wrapped around my knees, so—in short—you can say I was in fetal position. I couldn't hear anything except the sound of wind brushing the leaves against my arm and—slightly—my back. My whole body was tensed but I wasn't about to let my opponent find me.

It's been a few minutes and I relax. My shoulders aren't scrunched and my breathing becomes slightly more eased. I didn't know that that was my mistake._ He_ noticed minor movements around my location.

I close my eyes and scrunch up my shoulders again. I try to stay calm and breathe with ease but it's light. My eyes are opened into slits when I heard nothing, _nothing_. Not even the blowing of the wind or the sound of branches ribbing against each other, _nothing_……

_Crunch, crunch, crunch_

There it was; the sound of leaves getting stepped on, he _knew _where I was and he's coming for me. My eyes widened, I try to find an exit. Yes, my chances of escaping are decreasing as his chances of finding me are increasing _but_ I have only one chance. My body weight and size may not be able to pull it off but –yes, another but—I can't give up, my possibility of safety is at stake.

I inhale deeply and try to make a run for it, I hesitate. If I do, I'll be exposing myself completely to him. _What do I do? Aha! I-I could—_

A hand grabbed my shoulder, the hand's owner had a smooth but monotone voice as he said, "I found you."

There was shiver up my spine when I was touched by that cold hand. I inhaled and exhaled one more time before I turned to face him with a small pout stitched, "Uwaa Niisama, how can you always find me? Even when I was small you were able to find me."

Niisama smirked, now I'm not talking about an 'I'll beat you in a duel' smirk, it was a sincere but sly smirk, "I'm your brother, by instinct I know where you are and what you're feeling." I don't know why but just hearing that makes me feel _elated_. I heard those words before, many times in fact and I feel elated those times too.

_Bond. _That's what is, Niisama and I share a bond or a connection that most people don't have with each other. Having a bond like that could be a bad thing or it could be good. To me it's a good thing and that's all that matters.

I smile as I try to get up but I slipped on a branch, "I-itai~" My face was slightly red, I've been a bit clumsy lately, I don't get how Niisama was able to put up with me getting hurt so much. I rubbed my head with the back of my hand.

I heard a small chuckle from my elder brother, he reached out his hand so I could grab it and I did. As soon as I stood up, I brushed any kind of visible dirt off my pants and sleeves. Niisama ruffled my already messy hair, "Are you okay? You want to stop playing?"

My eyes widened, of course I don't want to stop playing!! Why would he think that!? I have been waiting to play a game with Niisama for a long time and just because I lost doesn't mean that I'm not having fun anymore! I take a mental breath then I began to pout, "No, I want to keep playing but…" there's always a 'but', I look up at Niisama, "I'm actually kind of thirsty, can we get something to drink now?"

I saw it…_I saw it_, Niisama was smiling well, it was half a smile but it still counted as a _smile_. "Of course, is there anything you would like to drink?" he already started walking ahead of me.

I had to run to keep up with him. Niisama needs to walk slower for me, I'm not very athletic you know, "Hm, don't know, how about green tea with a hint of honey. Oh I want some Pocky too!" weird combination? Maybe. Do I like it? Yes.

Niisama stopped walking right when I finished my sentence. I looked up at him tilting my head. My older brother stared at me, "Pocky and green tea? First of all, you are not eating Pocky after all that ice cream you ate an hour ago and _when _did you _ever _start liking green tea. _I _don't even like green tea Mokuba."

I frown and stop along side with Niisama, "Okay fine, no Pocky but I still want to drink green tea. I drank it once when we were younger and I just started to…like it." That was the truth, not very descriptive but the truth. Gozaburo never let me drink juice, soda, and only occasionally I was allowed water so green tea was the only type of drink to quench my thirst. When Gozaburo found out I drank it—he wasn't mad since he didn't drink that much either—he would force me to drink two whole bottles when I was thirsty. I started to like it, I never told Niisama nor do I plan on telling him in the future.

Niisama sighed but I could tell it wasn't a disappointed or mad sigh. As soon as he started to walk, I did the same. I can't be left behind, ne? When I grabbed Niisama's arm, we started to discuss our lunch plans.

Two _things _were looking at both Niisama and me. I was too busy talking with Niisama to notice them. They had on cloaks which were the color dark blue, if you were very far away, it would look black instead of dark blue. The two creatures looked as if they were human but they also looked like…a monster.

"Kwek blorg frum kow op." said one of the creatures in a whisper, now I don't know _what_ it just said. If I did know, I would've translated for you but on the other hand, I _do_ know it had to be something bad. The other creature, much taller than the one that spoke, growled and hit the shorter one, "Eai prok reoow_, eai prok reoow!! _Jig jug lom_." _The creature that got yelled at looked down, "Dub fweeb." Then it pulled something out of his cloak, "Kop nio loq fwo." It was handing it to the taller one. The taller creature glared, "Mak for num no pok svolei ndi, kowi? Whash, jiddy no sjiolli." The shorter creature put it back in its cloak. The taller creature then went back to watching Niisama and me until we went inside the manor.

Niisama handed me a glad of green tea with a little honey, "Arigato Niisama." I smile cutely. I'm always cute, a big problem of mine. Everyone keeps saying, "Aww look at that cute little boy!" I really wish people would stop saying that to me. It's annoying, I know, I _know_, I'm cute but…I don't want to be cute. If I'm cute, people will keep confusing me with a girl, it's happened before you know, _many, many _times.

Niisama sat next to me drinking water, "So Mokuba, are you enjoying your day with me?" I blink a few times. Honestly, I wonder what's going on in his head. I'm the one who made him play with me. This is the second time he asked me a question like that.

I pout; a pout that looks _cute_, really, when will my cute phase wear out? "_Niisama_! Why do you keep asking me things like that? _Of course _I enjoy being with you. I _always _enjoy being with you!" I take sip of my green tea. Yum, I just _love _green tea. I don't know if a child my age should be drinking it but I _love _it even if it brings me back a few unwanted memories.

Niisama laughed; a light laugh that is. When he laughs loudly, it sounds like an evil laugh, "Sorry, I just want to make sure you enjoy every single minute of this day." Now I don't know about you but I just thought that was so _nice _of him to say something like that. I fumble with hem of my sleeve for moment.

My brother frowned at me; I'm guessing he thought something was wrong, "Is there something wrong, Mokuba?" bulls-eye. Niisama's protective of me but I'm positive you already know that, ne?

I feel a slight tingle on my body. I push myself out of the chair and start to walk. Niisama's face had a frown upon it, "Mokuba?"

I turn my head slightly to face him, "Ah Niisama, I have to use the bathroom, be right back, then we can play again, kay?" I smile which said, "Everything's alright". Niisama nodded, he was saying something but I wasn't listening.

I found the closest bathroom and used it. After I was done, I went to my room instead the dining room. When I arrived, I went under my bed. I got a few scratches on my face, no big deal. It took me twenty to twenty-five seconds to get the present I had for Niisama. I scanned the present to make sure no harm came to it. I smile, today's not special. Just a regular day but I want do something special for Niisama. He's done so much for me; he _gave up _so much for me so I should at least do a little something for him.

As I was about to leave, there was a knock on my window and you know how curious I can get with things. As foolish as I was, I walked near it a bit hesitantly. It could've been another one of my stalkers but it could be a new one since all of my stalkers are currently in jail.

I exhaled kind of in relief, it wasn't a stalker, in fact; it wasn't anything except my imagination, "First I'm getting clumsier and now I'm hallucinating…" I shook my head and laughed at myself. I was about to leave my room and give the present to Niisama until I heard that noise again but this time I ignore it.

I was only a few inches from the door until a gust of wind—I think that was it—closed it. My heart was beating fast and I dropped the present as quickly as I turned to see where it came from.

My eyes widened and I felt vibrations over my body when I saw who it was or _what _it was. A creature wearing dark blue cloak was sitting on the window that I _know _didn't open. Another creature—taller than the one sitting on my window—was walking close to me saying, "Heil opin wo nuein, heil opin wo nuein, heil opin wo nuein!" as soon it said the last "Heil opin wo nuein", it lunged at me. I couldn't tell if it was smirking or angry since the hood of its cloak was covering his face.

He was holding on to my neck but he wasn't trying to kill me, he was just holding on to it lightly as he yelled, "Efilo! Piuj diow qoioi!" the one on my window got off and was walking towards me hesitantly. It backed away but then began to walk towards me again.

The one whose hands are around my neck yelled, "Efilo! Kio polew nio! Piuj nui diow _jiollew_!!" it was obvious that the taller creature was getting mad at the shorter one.

The shorter creature got something out of his cloak; it was a small black bottle with strange writings on it. The demon, whose arms are on my neck were now holding both my arms in a _very _tight grip. The shorter creature's face was also hidden so I wasn't able to see it but when he spoke, it sounded sad even if I couldn't understand what it said, "S-slio, jii…j-jii un, un, _un_ slio."

The short creature opened the bottle and held it with his right hand; it used his left hand to hold my jaw line. He held my jaw line very tightly which made my mouth open, "Slio…jii slio." That was last thing it said before it poured the liquid in the bottle into my mouth.

He liquid ran down my throat, it tasted _awful_. My whole body felt as if it was burning in fire, my head felt as if it was shrinking very painfully. The tears that fell down my eyes felt like acid running down my face. Everything was hurting, everything I could see was spinning but I didn't lose conscious, I wanted to though. At least when I'm unconscious I can't feel the pain these two _monsters _did to me.

۞

**Okay this chapter may have been a bit boring but I'll try to make this story more exciting x]**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated  
and if you're going to be flame this story, be constructive, that way I can try and improve.**


	2. Chapter 2

۞

The shorter creature took the bottle away from my lips. The bottle wasn't finished when it departed; I had a feeling they were saving it for later. Knowing that, I was still slightly…happy. The pain I felt from drinking that lessened—only slightly, but it was good enough for me.

I fall the ground somewhat slowly. Am I alive or am I dead? Can't tell but I don't care. What's the point in even knowing? They had me in the palm of their hands.

My head was towards an angle where I was able to see the gift I wanted to give to Niisama. You know, my vision is amazing. I mean after I was forced to drink that poison, I can see things much better now. No…that's incorrect information. I _can't _see but I _can _see. I-I don't know how to explain it but my vision's not that good but I can still see even better than before. It's as if my eyes aren't even human anymore. Ah…no, my eyes, I'm not seeing with my eyes but I can just _see_. It makes sense in way.

My hearing is okay. I think. I can hear but it seems slightly muffled. A static-like sound, this may sound odd but that noise sounds soothing. I would fall asleep to that noise, but I couldn't. The drug I was fed didn't let me.

I feel light, my body is being lifted. When I felt the touch of the creature, the hair on my back stood. The creature was cold, like how a corpse feels. I feel kind of relaxed though—from its touch I mean. I close my eyes only into slits. I couldn't close my eyes completely. It the effects of the bottle I drunk, I'm guessing at least.

I heard the window open quite forcefully. You know, I feel kind of stupid. The _actual _thought that I'm being kidnapped by a few monsters just came to me. I _really _wish there was a bright side. Besides the fact that I'm being kidnapped, what _is _Niisama doing? I told him I was going to the bathroom. I was gone for 20-30 minutes. Doesn't that say _something_?

If I could sigh, I would be doing that right now. It's too late for Niisama to save me, mostly for the fact that I'm already outside—remember, advanced seeing. The creatures are yelling at each other—actually the taller creature was yelling at the shorter one. I know this isn't the right situation to say this but the creature sounded _so _funny. The muffling I hear and the fact that I don't understand what kind of language they're speaking is what makes it funny, in my perspective at least.

The shorter bent his head, that's what it _looked_ like. Even if I had advanced seeing, the angle I was in didn't help.

The thing that was carrying me threw me in the car, head first, ouch…

My head didn't hurt that much since almost my whole body was slightly numb. Now that I think about it, the drug I drank, the aftertaste isn't that bad. It has an exotic but slightly repulsive taste to it. It's not that bad.

I should be scared right now, shouldn't I? Well the thing is, I'm not that scared, Niisama always saves me so I don't worry that much. I was almost fell off a cliff but I wasn't scared since I knew Niisama would save me. It's like a pattern really. It's as if no matter what situation I'm in, I'll always be saved by someone if not Niisama. I've been in _so many _near death situations but fear never affected me much.

Speaking of Niisama, I'm actually kind of mad at him. I know he'll rescue me but I've been gone for so long, why hasn't he noticed?

The answer is that he's lying on the floor unconscious. I wouldn't be mad at him if I knew this fact. Niisama's face looked lifeless. Kind of like my face in duelist kingdom when Pegasus took my soul but with more life. Now, I'll admit this. His face—Niisama's face, looked nice, cute really. I know that doesn't sound right and I'm not a necrophiliac. I don't know what it is but I just like looking at lifeless faces. Please don't judge me but I will repeat this once more, I'm not a necrophiliac. I'm not into necrophilia, please keep that in mind.

Isono, my butler, came in to the room holding a silver tray which he immediately dropped at the scene before him. A gasp was made from his mouth. I'm not trying to be mean but that gasp was just funny and slight girlish. It's okay for _me _to do a gasp like that because I'm a cute, naïve, innocent little boy. AT least, that's what people think. I look like a girl to most people which offends me really.

The servant was shaking as he walked over to my ani. Isono's eyes were widened which I have to say was kind of scary. The elder shook Niisama, his hands were trembling. Isono would never admit this but he thinks of us as his kids. He never said it but I know. I can sense it.

Niisama crinkled his nose and opened his eyes into slits the first time. After he blinked a few more times, his eyes opened completely. It took a few seconds for him to adjust to his surroundings. When he did, he shot right him and looking around, yelling my name once. Isono was relieved, scared, and worried at the same time. The old man tried to calm Niisama down, "Sir, please, calm down. Mokuba-sama is safe in his room, where he's supposed to be."

My protector snarled quite ghastly I must add. The poor man flinched at that snarl, I don't blame him. Niisama's enraged face turned distressful, "I-Isono, he's gone…monsters took him away from me." Now I don't know about you but that last line sounded so _adorable _but childish too. I really wish I was there to hear that single line.

Isono blinked a few times but kept his composure, he didn't want to get yelled at, "Sir…what do you mean? What happened here?" the man's wrinkled hands clenched not very tightly. Fear can be sensed emanating from his small body a mile away.

Niisama stood up; he didn't want to face Isono, that's what it looked like. There's a better reason he turned, I just don't know it. When my ani began to speak in a heartbreaking tone, he felt his body tensing, "W-when Mokuba left to go to the bathroom, things came I-I don't _what _they were but it wasn't human. The monsters didn't even attack me. They just stood there holding something and then speaking in some foreign language. Before I knew it, I was on the floor, unconscious."

"Sir, did you say 'they'?" Isono asked, lifting a figure. Niisama nodded but Isono couldn't tell, "There were two demons and they took Mokuba." The silence took a few moments. I have another question. Why doesn't Niisama go and check up on me? I mean like, these two men are just chatting away on what happened. I know I was kidnapped but didn't it occur to Niisama that I might've still been on the manor grounds. Also, why doesn't anyone of them go call the police? They could help.

When the silence broke Isono was the one who asked, "Shouldn't we be calling the police? Sir…?" Finally someone mentioned that option…

Niisama scowled, a scowl that a 16-teen-year-old should never do to an elderly, "Oh yes Isono, and what shall we tell them? That my little brother was kidnapped by non-human monsters? I sound like a child. How can I, Seto _Kaiba_, report something like _that_ to _anyone _especially the police? What will they even _do_?"

"S-sir—"

"Nothing, they won't do _anything_. The police will just take this matter lightly. They won't take it seriously until it's too late. So Isono, you still think telling the police is a good idea? Hm?" Niisama turned around when he finished this…um…statement.

Isono was just flabbergasted by this outburst, he couldn't even reply. I'm shocked by that too although, I know why Niisama erupted like that. Niisama never connected well with the police. I could tell you why but it's a long story and I'll tell you next time.

Niisama's scowl didn't change, not one bit. My ani brought his left hand up to his forehead and closed his eyes for a second or two. He opened them slowly, what he was doing right now is way for him to calm down. No…he didn't take anger management classes, Niisama has too much pride to resort to that. The origin of that procedure is quite depressing. A few years ago on October 25—yes, on Niisama's birthday—Niisama threw a sharp object at me when he was really—no, _incredibly _angry. I was bleeding and had to go to the hospital. On that day, Niisama was driven to near tears because of what he had done. Sad, huh?

Isono, being the loyal servant he is, asked in a worried tone, "What's wrong?" if you focus enough, you can hear that it's kind of demanding, lucky for Isono that Niisama didn't hear the demand in that tone.

My brother's sigh was so sad. His scowl was gone but sadness—and for some reason pride—invaded his face, "There's a way to get Mokuba back." He said plainly with no sadness in his voice, unlike his face which was filled with that emotion. Odd…

The servant was happy for knowing that fact. I would be too but Niisama didn't look to happy. Okay, why would he be so unhappy? I mean, getting me back is supposed to be good right? Right, so…why isn't he jumping up in glee and trying to get me back?

Isono's face stretched into a grin, both his hands were clenched and against his chest. He looked so feminine, am I-am I contagious or what? The elder began to speak in such a giddy tone, "Well sir, we should hurry. We-we should save Mokuba-sama as fast as possible!"

Niisama growled and this was a different growl. Anytime Niisama did that kind of growl to me, I usually leave…the manor. You do _not _want to be near an angry Niisama. Trust me, I've experienced one and it is _not _pretty. In a menacing tone, Niisama stated clearly, "_I can't_."

۞

**Haven't updated in a while, huh? xD**

**Sorry, but I was just kind of busy, you know?  
With nine week exams and all.**

**Also, if you like this story enough, review, oneigaishimasu****~ o^-^o**


End file.
